In the past few years self propelled harvesting machines of the type which are accompanied by workers who cut the product from the field crop, commonly known as "cutters", have become widely used. Such machines usually comprise a wheeled vehicle which carries a power unit and serves as a platform for the "packers" who load the product into cartons. Conveyors that extend out along the wings to carry the product back to the vehicle have usually comprised power driven belts supported on rollers. The wings must be made in a manner to allow folding for turning of the vehicle at the ends of the field and for transportation along the highways. Thus, the conveyor systems have usually been assembled in sections to allow folding. Belt type conveyors are difficult to utilize when changes in elevation are effected for lifting the product from the level of the cutters to the level of the packers. Additionally the trend is towards more careful handling of fresh produce to make it more saleable at the marketplace and to increase shelf life.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved field harvesting apparatus which provides for a uniform and careful transporting of the product from the field level to the packers and yet is easily manueverable and can be quickly activated for turning around in the fields and for road transport.